Viajando al País más Austral del Mundo
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Los chicos deben adaptarse a la costumbre de un país impresionante, que desearían volver a visitarlo, incluiré SXM, B*SXT y un KXC, pero también mucho entretenimiento, que lo disfruten, besos
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Acá les traigo un nuevo fic, después de hace tanto tiempo, estaba siendo presionada en la escuela, que examen por acá, que examen por allá ¬¬. No me dejaban tranquila, les vengo con una nueva historia del animé que me cambió la vida "Soul Eater" *_*_

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creador/a (no sé si es hombre o mujer) es Atsusi Okubo. Si este animé me perteneciera a mí haría un profundo cambio en el final y cumpliría mis deseos sobre esta serie.**

El Gran Anuncio:

Soul estaba recostado en el sofá de su apartamento completamente aburrido, no sabía qué hacer, hasta se leyó un libro entero con tal de sacarse su aburrimiento, pero al parecer nada daba resultado, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para dormir cuando Maka entra de golpe a la sala.

-Soul!, ven Shinigami-Sama nos hizo un llamado, tenemos que ir al Shibusen.

-Ah, ya voy dijo-dijo con mucho desgano.

La guadaña se levantó con muy pocas ganas, que al parecer las piernas se les iban a desvanecer, siguió a su técnico hasta la escuela, en el camino a la academia, el arma estaba tan cansado que un poco más se caía dormido en el suelo, y lo para colmar su situación, tenían que subir las infinitas escaleras para llegar hasta el lugar. Cuando finalmente entraron al edificio, Soul parecía deshidratado.

-M-Maka, creo que perdí un pulmón en el camino, porque el aire no me entra-dijo morado.

La peli ceniza, se echó a reír por el gesto de su compañero.

-jajaja ¿desde cuándo usas términos científicos?

-Ah…no sé…creo que me contagiaste el síndrome del libro.-Dijo con su respiración entre cortada.

-Pues sí ¿eh? últimamente te pusiste las pilas en los exámenes, tus calificaciones ahora son muy altas.

Soul anduvo en los últimos meses bastante estudioso, ya no era ese chico vago que todos conocían, ya le andaba pisando los talones a Ox-Ford **(N/A: ese es el términos que usamos cuando estás a punto de superar en alguna especialidad a alguien o algo)**

Los 2 entraron a la Death Room, donde se encontraron con Shinigami-Sama, Kid, Chrona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Ox, Harvard, Kilik, los pequeños Thunder, Kim, Jackeline y sus profesores Stein, Marie, Spirit y Sid.

-Holitas, faltaban ustedes 2, les quiero informar a todos una gran sorpresa que tengo preparado para ustedes.-dijo el Shinigami con mucha alegría.

-¿Y cuál es la sorpresa?-preguntó Stein.

-Con los trabajos duros que todos anduvieron haciendo quisiera recompensarles con unas vacaciones por dos semanas al otro lado del mundo, irán a una nación que les brindará una gran cantidad de biomas.

Los chicos se entusiasmaron, se morían por saber a dónde irían.

-Oh que bien, honorable padre. Y ¿qué nación es la que visitaremos?-preguntó el joven Shinigami con formalidad.

-ARGENTINA.

-¿ARGENTINA?- preguntaron al unísono todos, entusiasmados por el país que Shinigami-Sama acaba de mencionar.

_Acá concluye el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan el segundo._

_Reviews por favor!_


	2. El Despegue

_HOLAAA! ACÁ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC, QUE DEJARÁ EMOCIÓN Y AVENTURA, SE LO DEDICO A TODOS LOS LECTORES (EN SU MAYORÍA LECTORAS) JEJEJE_

_QUE LO DISFRUTEN. _

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creador/a (no sé si es hombre o mujer) es Atsusi Okubo. Si este animé me perteneciera a mí haría un profundo cambio en el final y cumpliría mis deseos sobre esta serie.**

El Despegue:

Después de una semana de que Shinigami-Sama les anunciara el viaje a la República Argentina, nuestros amigos estaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio para tomar el vuelo que los llevaría al país sudamericano.

-yahoo, el gran Ore Sama irá a ser un Dios allá en Argentina, nyaaaa-exclamó Black Star, con sus poses infantiles.

-No lo creo, los argentino se te reirán en la cara-respondió Kid de manera burlona.

-De los que se burlarán es de tu pelo asimétrico rayitas.

-Cállate! Mono asimétrico-y comenzaron a discutir de manera ridícula.

-mmm pues allá las cosas están bien caras ¿todos llevan una buena cantidad de dinero?-preguntó Marie con curiosidad.

-Si! Yo, el gran Ore-Sama los mantendré.

Lo único que el peli azul consiguió fue carcajadas de todos sus amigos y hasta de los profesores, haciendo quedar en ridículo a Black Star.

De repente el sistema de despegue habló:

-Los pasajeros con pasaje a la Argentina, tomar el vuelo 418-. Todos se tomaron la fila hacia el avión y mostraron cada uno sus perspectivos pasaportes.

Finalmente subieron al avión y esperaron a que el avión comience a despegar.

Chrona comenzó a apenarse un poco.

-N-no s-sé l-lidiar c-con los v-vuelos-dijo temblando.

-Ánimo Chrona, todo saldrá bien-dijo sonriendo Maka

La peli rosa sonrió tiernamente.

Por otra parte Liz y Patty estaban muy contentas, más que nada por la ropa que se comprarían allá.

-Hermanita ¿a qué centros comerciales te gustaría ir?- preguntó Liz con entusiasmo.

-Jejejejeje, a cualquiera one-chan, pero lo que yo quiero es ir a ver a las jirafas jejejejejeje-rió maniáticamente la menor de las pistolas.

Sin embargo Kid se encontraba acomodado en su asiento, buscando algún tema de qué hablar.

-Ojalá que Buenos Aires, tenga edificios simétricos.

Soul al escucharlo sonrió mostrando sus típicos dientes de tiburón.

-Mmm eso lo dudo amigo, lo único simétrico que encontrarás ahí es posiblemente el Obelisco, el Planetario y quizás la Flor Arquitectónica **(N/A: son lugares muy hermosos del CABA)**

-Entonces no me gustará.

-No puedes juzgar un lugar que todavía no conoces-dijo Tsubaki amablemente-vi fotos de esa ciudad y me parece que es bellísima.

-Bien, no importa-dijo el joven Shinigami con formalidad.

De repente el avión comenzó a despegar todos se abrocharon los cinturones. Black Star y Patty comenzaron con sus actos infantiles diciendo.

-Vamos a Argentina! Vamos a Argentina! Vamos a Argentina! Nyaaahaha.

_Acá concluye el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan el tres, si Dios quiere mañana estará listo._

_¿Será mucho pedir reviews?_


	3. Ya Llegamos

**HOLAAA! PERDÓN POR RETRASARME 2 DÍAS **** PASA QUE PRIMERO SE ME CORTÓ LA SEÑAL DE INTERNET POR EL MAL ESTADO DEL TIEMPO Y AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ME TUVE QUE PREPARAR PARA UNA FIESTA DE 15 (RECUEROD MIS LINDOS 15 AÑOS, * *, LOS QUIERO VOLVER A FESTEJAR) ACÁ LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC, QUE DEJARÁ EMOCIÓN Y AVENTURA, SE LO DEDICO A TODOS LOS LECTORES (EN SU MAYORÍA LECTORAS) JEJEJE**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN. **

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creador/a (no sé si es hombre o mujer) es Atsusi Okubo. Si este animé me perteneciera a mí haría un profundo cambio en el final y cumpliría mis deseos sobre esta serie.**

Ya Llegamos:

Habían pasado como ocho simétricas horas después del largo viaje por el avión, hasta que FINALMENTE ATERRIZARON en el aeropuerto de Buenos Aires.

Bajaron del avión y esperaron a que las azafatas les entregaran los equipajes, estaban muy contentos por pisar suelo argentino.

-Bienvenidos a la Argentina-decía una cartel colgado en el lugar.

-Vaya-dijo Kid sorprendido-este aeropuerto tiene una arquitectura simétrica- dijo admirado.

-¿Cómo se llama este aeropuerto?-preguntó Harvard algo curioso.

-Según mi Tablet, estamos en el conocido Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza-dijo Liz mirando su aparato.

-Es enorme-dijo Kim.

-Hasta donde yo sé, es el único aeropuerto en América Latina que opera vuelos a los cinco continentes **(N/A: eso leí en Wikipedia, no sé si será cierto)**-dijo Stein fumando.

-Sí, sí, si como no, vamos, yo el gran Ore-Sama quiere conocer la ciudad, vamos ya!

-No tan rápido Black Star, primero tenemos que buscar un lugar a dónde hospedarnos-le dijo la rubia maestra.

-sí tenemos que dejar estas cosas en un lugar-dijo Maka, con mirada retadora al inquieto ninja.

-Disculpen-dijo un joven rubio de ojos marrones que apareció de repente-¿Ustedes son del Shibusen verdad?

-Si ¿por qué?-preguntó Stein extrañado.

-Shinigami-Sama habló conmigo, me pidió que sea su guía y acepté, Me llamo Peter Dalmau y soy de acá-dijo extendiéndole la mano para saludar cordialmente.

-Ah, sí, ya veo, está bien si quiere me presento, soy Stein, técnico y profesor de estos chicos, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto, bien vamos, se quedarán en un albergue así que formen tres grupos, porque en el lugar solo hay tres habitaciones disponibles, las demás están todas ocupadas.

-Ya lo escucharon chicos, dividámonos en tres equipos-dijo Sid.

Todos se formaron en grupos:

1er Grupo:

Maka

Soul

Black Star

Tsubaki

Kid

Liz

Patty

Chrona

2do grupo

Ox

Harvard

Kim

Jackeline

Kilik

Pop of Fire

Por of Thunder

3er grupo

Stein

Marie

Sid

Spirit

Marie

Justin

-Muy bien-dijo el guía-lo que les voy a pedir a todos es algo importante, NO SE SEPAREN Y OTRA COSA MÁS, NO CURZEN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD HASTA QUE EL SEMÁFORO PARA PEATONES LES INDIQUE QUE PUEDEN PASAR, por más que los demás, crucen así como si nada, no lo hagan ustedes, mientras que el semáforo diga que no, háganle caso por favor, hay mucho tránsito y los autos van y vienen.

-No se preocupe, seremos cuidadosos-respondió Sid.

-Bien, vamos, tenemos mucho que ver.

Mientras salían del aeropuerto, todos vieron el tránsito circular por las calles de la capital del país que estaban visitando, y contemplaban asombrados, los edificios de Buenos Aires.

_Acá concluye el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan el cuarto._

_¿Será mucho pedir reviews?_


	4. Aprendiendo un Poco

Hello!, hooola, perdón por el nuevo retraso, perdoooon, acá vengo con el cuarto capítulo de esta fantástica historia, del animé que me cambió la vida, lo hice más largo, con más palabras y todo jeje, bueno voy a incluir info del cole (no me mateeen por eso, se los suplico) y bueno je, disfruten el capítulo jajaa

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creador/a (no sé si es hombre o mujer) es Atsusi Okubo. Si este animé me perteneciera a mí haría un profundo cambio en el final y cumpliría mis deseos sobre esta serie.**

Aprendiendo un Poco:

Todos salieron del aeropuerto, entusiasmados, Maka se encontraba admirando los edificios de la ciudad, mientras caminaba por las calles de Buenos Aires, Soul seguía con la vista fija hacia delante, siguiendo a Peter, Liz y Patty se detenían en cada cuadra observando la ropa y los zapatos que habían en las vidrieras de las tiendas, Kid notaba la simetría de algunas calles, Black Star como siempre haciendo de las suyas con su gran ego, mientras que su arma le suplicaba que por favor se callara, Chrona iba con la vista abajo mientras se decía –No sé lidiar con ciudades grandes-.

Siguieron recorriendo la ciudad hasta que llegaron a la famosa Avenida 9 de Julio.

-Vaya esta avenida sí que es ancha-Dijo Soul muy asombrado.

-Se la conoce como la Avenida 9 de Julio-dijo el guía mientras les comenzaba a explicar al testamento sobre dicho lugar, Maka, Ox y sorprendentemente Soul, sacaron un cuaderno y una birome de sus respectivas mochilas y comenzaron a tomar nota de la explicación:

-Es una de las avenidas más anchas e importantes del mundo, se ubica como principal arteria en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires. En el cruce con la Avenida Corrientes se ubica la Plaza de la República donde se encuentra el famoso obelisco lugar en el que la bandera nacional fue izada por primera vez en Buenos Aires, en mil ochocientos doce. Dicha circunstancia se recuerda en una de las inscripciones del lado norte del Obelisco. Lleva su nombre en honor al día de la declaración de independencia del país, efectuada el nueve de julio de mil ochocientos dieciséis. Su ancho es de ciento cuarenta metros. Si bien la construcción de la Avenida 9 de Julio se aprobó en mil novecientos doce , los trabajos recién se iniciaron el veinte de abril de mil novecientos treinta y seis, aunque con el proyecto reformulado, ya que originalmente estaba concebida con características similares a la Avenida de Mayo, con solo treinta y tres metros de ancho y edificios a los costados. En la década del treinta, la expansión metropolitana de Buenos Aires generó que fuera considerada una herramienta para el reordenamiento urbano y allí es cuando se convierte en una avenida-parque de dimensión regional. El primer tramo, de quinientos metros de extensión, se inauguró el doce de octubre de mil novecientos treinta y siete entre las calles Bartolomé Mitre y Viamonte. La habilitación de los tramos subsiguientes se realizó por etapas, conforme avanzaban las demoliciones sobre la traza. El actual extremo sur se alcanzó en mil novecientos setenta y dos y su extremo norte en mil novecientos setenta y nueve. Las expropiaciones y demoliciones continuaron y entre fines de los años ochenta y mediados de los noventa, la Avenida 9 de Julio finalmente alcanzó su objetivo original de convertirse en un eje vial metropolitano al ser vinculada en sus extremos norte y sur con la red de autopistas urbanas de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires. En su intersección con la Avenida Corrientes se encuentra actualmente la Plaza de la República, donde está emplazado el Obelisco de Buenos Aires, monumento histórico de la ciudad-Esto último dijo señalando el famoso monumento que identifica a la capital que estaban visitando-. Con respecto al transporte público, bajo casi toda su traza corre la Línea C del subterráneo porteño y en julio de dos mil trece se inauguró el "Metro-bus 9 de Julio" entre Retiro y Constitución, por la que actualmente circulan diez líneas de colectivo. La obra incluyó la construcción de paraderos elevados y carriles exclusivos, además del traslado de varios árboles ubicados en el cantero central de la Avenida.

**(N/A: soy tramposa xD, me imagino que se habrán dado cuenta de dónde saqué esto, no se molesten)**

Se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el Obelisco, el pequeño Shinigami pudo observar admirado, la simetría del monumento.

-Es bien simétrico-dijo con el rostro iluminado-¡es perfectamente perfecto!, sáquenme una foto con esta belleza por favor!-dijo haciendo gestos infantiles.

-Bueno ya! Ya mismo te saco una y deja de molestar!-Dijo Liz algo impaciente, y tomándole la foto.

-¿Podrías explicarnos como se construyó esto?-preguntó Ox al guía, algo curioso.

-Claro-dijo comenzando nuevamente a decir un testamento, en el cual no dudaron en tomar nota…

-La construcción del Obelisco estuvo a cargo del consorcio alemán G.E.O.P.E. - Siemens Bauunion - Grün y Bilfinger, el cual finalizó la obra en el tiempo récord de treinta y un días, para la que empleó a ciento cincuenta y siete obreros. Maximizando el aprovechamiento del tiempo se utilizó cemento Incor de endurecimiento rápido y se fue construyendo el monumento por secciones de 2 metros para facilitar el volcado del hormigón. Para su construcción, que costó doscientos mil pesos, que es la moneda nacional, se utilizaron seiscientos ochenta metros cúbicos de cemento y mil trescientos sesenta metros cuadrados de piedra blanca Olaen de Córdoba. El tendido de la línea B de subterráneos favoreció la construcción del monumento, pues facilitó la colocación de los cimientos sobre los túneles formándose la base de hormigón de veinte metros de lado y uno coma cincuenta metros de altura sobre vigas de uno coma ochenta metros de alto que se apoyan en los costados sobre zapatas del mismo material de uno coma veinte metros de alto y de tres metros y cuatro metros de largo respectivamente. La losa plana del techo del túnel del subte permite el paso de la losa de fundación del obelisco. Durante la obra, el obrero italiano José Cosentino cayó en una de las bóvedas del cimiento y murió. Su altura es de sesenta y siete coma cinco metros, y de estos sesenta y tres metros son hasta la iniciación del ápice, que es de tres coma cinco metros por tres coma cinco metros-dijo algo divertido-. La punta es roma; mide cuarenta cm y culmina en un pararrayos que no logra verse por la altura, cuyos cables corren por el interior del Obelisco. La base tiene seis coma ochenta metros de lado. Tiene una sola puerta de entrada (en el lado oeste) y en su cúspide hay cuatro ventanas, con persianas metálicas, a las que sólo se puede llegar por una escalera marinera de doscientos seis escalones con siete descansos cada ocho metros y uno a seis metros. El veinte de febrero de mil novecientos treinta y ocho, Roberto M. Ortiz sucedió a Agustín Pedro Justo, y designó como nuevo intendente de la ciudad a Arturo Goyeneche. En la noche del veinte al veintiuno de junio de mil novecientos treinta y ocho, al día siguiente de haberse realizado en el lugar un acto público con la presencia del presidente Ortiz, se produjeron algunos desprendimientos del revestimiento de piedra que destruyeron las gradas donde el día anterior se agrupaban los abanderados de colegios primarios y secundarios de la ciudad durante el acto. Para terminar con el peligro de que nuevas placas de piedra pudiesen caerse, fueron reemplazadas por revoque de cemento en el que se imitó el dibujo de las lajas, que fue pintado con seiscientos veinte litros delátex**(N/A si no saben, en este caso son guantes industriales, nya)**. Al quitarse las lajas no se tuvo en cuenta que se retiró una leyenda que decía: Alberto Prebisch fue su arquitecto. Inmediatamente después de su construcción, el obelisco se tornó en centro de las burlas y protestas de los porteños. Tres años después de su inauguración, en junio de mil novecientos treinta y nueve, el Concejo Deliberante sancionó la demolición del Obelisco, por veintitrés votos contra tres, aduciendo razones económicas, estéticas y de seguridad pública. Pero la ordenanza fue vetada por el intendente Goyeneche, y no prosperaron otras tentativas por derribarlo. La estructura del mismo, basada en la estética racionalista, generó más de una polémica entre los partidarios de la renovación de la ciudad y los sectores más tradicionalistas. Actualmente ya se lo considera como un ícono de la ciudad. El Obelisco es frecuentemente utilizado como punto de reunión de diversas manifestaciones, las que abarcan también las avenidas 9 de julio y Corrientes que lo rodean, hecho similar al que ocurre en Plaza de Mayo, que visitaremos más tarde o quizás otro día.

El obelisco fue escenario de numerosas anécdotas y hechos insólitos. En mil novecientos treinta y nueve alguien colocó en la cima de la estructura una bandera argentina. Pocos meses después, un joven amenazó con arrojarse al vacío si no se le conseguía un trabajo. En varias oportunidades se aprovechó la enorme estructura de distintas maneras: en mil novecientos setenta y tres se lo decoró como árbol de Navidad. En mil novecientos setenta y cinco se colocó un anillo giratorio en el cuarto inferior de su altura, con las inscripciones "el silencio es salud" y "Mantenga limpia Buenos Aires". En mil novecientos ochenta y siete se rodeó al obelisco con una reja para impedir las inscripciones en sus paredes. En mil novecientos ochenta y ocho, activistas de Greenpeace violaron el acceso y desplegaron desde la punta un cartel con la leyenda: Salven el clima. Entre todas las muchas intervenciones, la más polémica fue cuando el primero de diciembre de dos mil cinco apareció completamente cubierto por un condón gigantesco de color rosado, en conmemoración del Día Mundial de la Lucha contra el SIDA. El veinte de septiembre dedos mil siete, conmemorando los ciento cincuenta años de las relaciones bilaterales entre Argentina y Alemania, el obelisco amaneció cubierto con una tela de sesenta metros cuadrados con los colores de las banderas de esos países. Además se ajustó un nuevo sistema complementario de iluminación que fue donado por la embajada de Alemania y empresas de ese país que apoyaron la celebración. Y, bien ¿entendieron? Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si-dijeron todos algo confundidos

-Así que este monumento fue construido prácticamente por extranjeros?-preguntó Maka, quien se mostraba interesada en el tema.

-Así es-respondió Peter con una sonrisa seria, para después poner una mueca algo apenada-lástima que uno de ellos murió en la construcción.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ox

-Cayendo desde lo alto de la punta.

-Auch-dijo Soul

-Bien pero eso es todo de historia sobre este monumento así que júntense todos que vamos a sacarnos fotos, ¿tienen cámara para prestarme?

De la nada el brazo de Peter comenzó a llenarse de colgantes de como quince (o más) cámaras. Comenzó a tomar fotos con cada una de ellas.

-Bien, eso es todo, ya conocieron el famoso Obelisco de Buenos Aires ¿qué les pareció? ¿Lindo? Qué bien, me alegro por ustedes, pero por ahora vayamos al albergue-dijo rápidamente

Todos siguieron caminado, finalmente después de unos cuarenta y ocho minutos de caminar y caminar, llegaron al lugar donde se iban a quedar.

Cuando, menos se dieron cuenta ya era las ocho de la noche, todos entraron al albergue y se separaron en los tres grupos en que se dividieron.

-Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty y Chrona, ustedes van a ir en la habitación número cuarenta y ocho, Ox, Harvard, Kim, Jackeline, Kilik, Por of Fire y Pop of Thunder, habitación cuarenta y nueve y ustedes que ya son los adultos en la cincuenta, ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-Si-respondieron todos al unísono.

-Muy bien, desempaquen sus cosas y después vayan a cenar en el salón que se encuentra en la planta baja y siéntanse cómodos, que mañana tenemos mucho que visitar-dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo, nos vemos más tarde.

Dijo alejándose, mientras tanto, nuestros ocho amigos entraron a la habitación cuarenta y ocho, ya cómodos, Tsubaki quiso hablar con los demás

-¿Cómo se sienten aquí en esta ciudad chicos?, porque a mí me encanta bastante- Preguntó amablemente

-Me siento de maravilla-dijo Maka sonriendo-esta ciudad es hermosa

-Hay, muchas cosas que comprar-dijo Liz

-Jejejeje, muchas cosas, pero yo deseo ver jirafas en el zoológico, jejejeje- dijo Patty con su sonrisa maniática

-E-es m-muy l-linda, y m-muy t-transitada-dijo Chrona tímidamente

-Es cool-dijo Soul con su sonrisa de tiburón.

-No es tan asimétrica como yo pensé, es muy elegante-dijo Kid

-Nyaaah, yo, el gran Ore-Sama, disfruta de la Ciudad, nyaah.

Después de unos veinte minutos, Peter llama a todos para ir a cenar, todos obedecieron y bajaron a ver el menú

_Continuará:_

_Así concluye el cuarto capítulo de este fic, no se pierdan el quinto_

_Jejeje ¿qué les pareció? Bueno le puse mucho contenido para la escuela, jejeje ¿aprendieron algo? xD, no me maten por llenar el fic de info histórica, y si es así voy a salir corriendo jejeje, les digo que me faltan muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos capítulos más._

_Las quiero, las adoro, un beso para ustedes mis queridas lectoras y fanáticas de Soul Eater como yo ahhhhh (la mayoría son mujeres kyaa)._

_Y un abrazo psicológico (lo saqué de HolaSoyGermán, creo que ya lo conocen jeje) bye_


	5. Por Puerto Madero

_Hola, mis queridas lectoras, lamento haber tardado taaaaaanto en publicar el siguiente fic xD, decidí retomarlo ya en este nuevo año, je acá les traigo el quinto capítulo de este fic fantástico, que lo disfruten._

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creador/a (no sé si es hombre o mujer) es Atsusi Okubo. Si este animé me perteneciera a mí haría un profundo cambio en el final y cumpliría mis deseos sobre esta serie.**

Todos se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando la cena _argentina_, el menú era unos deliciosos canelones de pasta para el primer plato, para el segundo era comida china, para después dar paso al postre, no fue un problema para ellos por el hecho de ser _japoneses_ habían aprendido a utilizar fácilmente los cubiertos.

-mmm, delicioso-dijo Tsubaki totalmente satisfecha.

-Riquísimo –agregó Jackeline

-Bien, bien-dijo Peter todos a dormir que mañana visitaremos Puerto Madero, el barrio más lujoso de la ciudad.

Todos fueron a dormir, pero nuestro grupo favorito decidió quedarse charlando en la habitación.

-jajajajajaja, esto es de maravilla jejejejeejeje-rió Patty.

-si muy bonito-dijo Maka

-Nyaahaha, esta ciudad está bajo el dominio del GRAN YO! El Gran Ore-Sama

-Deja de decir idioteces asimétrico-dijo el shinigami algo aturdido por el ego del ninja

-Cállate rayitas nyaahaha-

-Cállate tú!-le gritó aventándose hacia el peli azul, comenzando a pelear.

-Jaajajajajajajajajajaaja-reía a carcajadas Patty

-Soul intentaba separarlos, pero fue inútil, así que los dejó que sigan con su ridícula pelea, ya que sabía que los dos iban a terminar mal.

-N-no s-sé l-lidiar c-con las p-peleas t-tontas-dijo Chrona apenada.

Kid al escuchar esto dejó de golpear a Black Star, le sonrió a la pelirosa e inconscientemente la abrazó de la cintura, Chrona se sonrojó a más no poder, el shinigami apoyó su frente en la de ella y le dijo…

-Ya dejé de pelear con el asimétrico, y lo hago por ti-le dijo de manera seductora.

-MakaChop!

-Kid cayó al piso algo atontado por el semejante peso del libro que impactó en su cabeza.

-Esto te pasa por aprovechado!-le regañó la rubia ceniza.

-jejejejejeeje-Kid tiene novia, tiene novia- se burló la menor de las pistolas.

El joven shinigami reaccionó y se quejó de dolor.

-P-pero ¿qué he hecho?

-Quisiste acosar a Chrona-respondió Soul con sus dientes afilados

Peter que pasaba por los pasillos del albergue, escuchó los papelones del cuarto de los chicos, de manera que se limitó a golpear la puerta de la habitación.

-Chicos, por favor ya párenla y duerman porque mañana van a levantarse muy temprano, no saben de lo que se esperan.

-O-ok, ya, ya nos dormiremos-respondió Maka

-Bien.

-Ya tenemos que dormir, o si no vamos a terminar con ojeras-dijo Liz

**Al día siguiente:**

Todos se levantaron y tomaron el desayuno, para después tomar el autobús de turismo y emprender el rumbo hacia Puerto Madero, al llegar todos quedaron embobados con el lujoso lugar con el que se encontraron.

-Bueno-dijo Peter-bienvenidos a Puerto Madero, el barrio más joven y moderno de la Ciudad.

-Etto…es ah-dijo Liz pasmada-es bello.

-Que moderno-dijo Kim.

-Wow que edificación-dijo Tsubaki.

-Es un barrio muy cool-sonrió Soul.

-Patty!-exclamó Liz-sácame una foto, quiero que salga el puente-dijo apuntando al puente blanco, conocido como Puente "La mujer".

-Por supuesto hermanita-sonrió la menor de las Thompsons de manera infantil, para luego tomar la fotografía.

-Bien, bien-dijo Peter-procederé a explicarle la historia del barrio.

Los chicos sacaron sus cuadernos y comenzaron a tomar nota, y empezaron a escuchar el relato del guía…

-Por comenzar el nombre de este barrio, se debe a Eduardo Madero quien era un comerciante de la ciudad, que había presentado 3 proyectos para el puerto, estos habían sido aprobados por el entonces presidente Roca. Desde su fundación la ciudad de Buenos Aires había tenido problemas para que los grandes barcos pudieran descargar lo que transportaban en sus orillas. La escasa profundidad del río hacía que los navíos no pudieran acercarse demasiado a la costa, debiendo permanecer lejos de ella y descargar sus pasajeros y mercaderías en grandes carretones o en lanchas.

En 1882 el gobierno nacional contrató al comerciante Eduardo Madero para que se encargara de la construcción de un nuevo puerto que solucionara estos inconvenientes. El proyecto de Madero resultó elegido de entre muchos otros, quizás porque él era el sobrino del vicepresidente Francisco Madero. Entre las propuestas desechadas estuvo la del Ingeniero Huergo, con un sistema de dársenas abiertas al río, permitiendo el pasaje de barcos de gran tamaño en el futuro.

Pero el proyecto de Madero era mucho más pretencioso, complejo y costoso, ya que se trataba del relleno de toda la costa del Río de la Plata desde la calle Córdoba hasta la boca del Riachuelo con tierra y tosca, generando una inmensa isla artificial separada de la ciudad por cuatro diques y dos dársenas de acceso para los barcos. Para llegar por tierra, se construirían además cuatro puentes giratorios de última tecnología, conectando al puerto con el centro de Buenos Aires. La construcción se inició el 1 de abril de 1887 y fue llevada adelante por la empresa inglesa Thomas Walker y Co. La Dársena Sur se inauguró el 28 de enero de 1889. La siguieron los Diques 1 y 2, habilitados el 31 de enero y el 28 de septiembre de 189,el Dique 3, que fue habilitado 31 de marzo de 1892, el Dique 4 y la Dársena Norte el pasado 7 de marzo de 1897 y la primera etapa del Canal Norte, el 15 de julio de 1897. Finalmente, la etapa final del Canal Norte se habilitó el 31 de marzo de 1898, y la obra del Puerto se dio por terminada. Al ritmo que avanzaba la obra de los diques y el relleno para la isla artificial, se construyeron los depósitos de mercaderías con fachadas de ladrillo que hoy se conocen como docks, diseñados también por Hawkshaw, Son y Hayter en Gran Bretaña. Se distribuyeron agrupados de a cuatro, del lado oeste de los diques, y fueron construidos por la compañía alemana Wayss y Freytag Ltd. entre 1895 y 1905. Se utilizaron dos modelos constructivos: de estructura de hierro y madera, y de estructura de hormigón armado; aunque todos fueron revestidos con ladrillo, dándoles una estética británica. Son de planta rectangular, con una sótano y dos o cuatro pisos altos, con grúas Armstrong y Mitchellinstaladas en las fachadas para poder elevar las mercaderías y almacenarlas. Ya ocupado todo el lado oeste de los cuatro diques, hacia 1900 comenzaron a construirse más depósitos sobre la isla artificial. Originalmente, Eduardo Madero había planeado junto a la casa financiera Baring Brothers la división de los terrenos en una cuadrícula regular de calles, organizando un negocio inmobiliario que según argumentaba, hubiera permitido el financiamiento del puerto, pero fue obstaculizado por el Gobierno Nacional y no se concretó. Abandonada la idea de cuadrícula que Madero quería abrir, se hicieron almacenadores de granos de hierro y chapa, y luego nuevos depósitos de hormigón armado. Al mismo tiempo, las compañías exportadoras de cereales y productos agrícolas fueron edificando sus propios silos y galpones de almacenamiento. A partir de 1902, Bunge y Born construyó a lo largo del Dique 2 todo el complejo de silos y depósitos para Molinos Río de la Plata, de los cuales hoy en día sólo quedan dos, reciclados por el empresario Alan Faena.

La Junta Nacional de Granos también avanzó con su propio conjunto de silos y almacenadores. Todavía quedan en pie las ruinas de uno de ellos, que queda como último vestigio del antiguo puerto cerealero. No fue demolido, ni se conocen proyectos para construir ese terreno, mientras la antigua estructura de hormigón pintada de blanco permanece frente al Parque Mujeres Argentinas.

Unos diez años después de terminado, Puerto Madero ya había quedado totalmente obsoleto, debido al aumento del tamaño cada vez mayor de los buques. El gobierno tuvo que encarar la construcción de un nuevo puerto, y esta vez siguió las ideas de Huergo de una serie de dársenas abiertas en forma de peine, y el resultado fue el Puerto Nuevo, que se inauguró en 1919 y sigue activo hoy en día. Así, Puerto Madero entró en una decadencia de varias décadas, convirtiéndose en una de las zonas más deterioradas de la ciudad, con sus depósitos abandonados y enormes terrenos baldíos que nunca llegaron a edificarse. Hubo muchas propuestas para reactivarlo o transformarlo para nuevas funciones: en 1925, 1940, 1960, 1969, 1971, 1981 y 1985, pero ninguna llegó a realizarse. Incluso en 1929 el arquitecto Le Corbusier se imaginó una gran plataforma sobre pilotes, adonde construir rascacielos de oficinas. El 15 de noviembre de 1989, el Ministerio de Obras y Servicios Públicos, el Ministerio del Interior y la Municipalidad de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires firmaron el acta de constitución de una sociedad anónima denominada "Corporación Antiguo Puerto Madero". Teniendo como objetivo la urbanización del área, los gobiernos de la Nación y de la ciudad participaron como socios igualitarios. Las 170 hectáreas del lugar tenían jurisdicciones superpuestas: la Administración General de Puertos, Ferrocarriles Argentinos y la Junta Nacional de Granos tenían intereses en la zona. El convenio firmado implicó la transferencia de la totalidad de las hectáreas a la Corporación Antiguo Puerto Madero S.A., en tanto que la Municipalidad de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires (MCBA) quedó a cargo de la reglamentación de la normativa de desarrollo urbano. Ese balneario que ven ahí-dijo apuntando hacia dicho lugar-se lo conoce como Costanera Sur En 1916, el Ingeniero Benito Carrasco quien estaba a cargo de la Dirección de Parques y Paseos de la Municipalidad inició la construcción del primer sector del Balneario Costanera Sur, bajo la intendencia de Arturo Gramajo. El 11 de diciembre de 1918, siendo intendente Joaquín Llambías, quedó inaugurado el Balneario Municipal, recorriendo la nueva ribera entre las avenidas Brasil y Belgrano. Así, los terrenos que Eduardo Madero quería originalmente lotear y vender a privados para financiar el puerto, quedaron transformados en espacios verdes y públicos que fueron conocidos como el "balneario de los pobres". Se trató del primero de este tipo en Buenos Aires, y se realizó un gran acto público con presencia popular, que fue brevemente amenazado por un chaparrón que resultó fugaz. El balneario constaba de una serie de escalinatas que descienden desde una amplia vereda hacia un nivel inferior, a la altura del río. Desde allí, una escalinata menor conducía al lecho de barro. Fue arbolado con acacias y tipas, y se adornó con maceteros y farolas importados de Francia. En 1919 se agregó el Espigón "Plus Ultra" y en 1924, el intendente Carlos Noel inauguró la ampliación de la costanera hacia el norte, con la presencia del Presidente Marcelo T. de Alvear y del príncipe Humberto de Savoia. Este nuevo tramo incluyó una serie de plazoletas diseñadas por Jean-Claude Forestier con estilo versallesco, canchas de tenis, fútbol y un gimnasio infantil. Para 1929 se construia el teatro griego, una estructura al aire libre. Durante las primeras décadas del siglo XX fue muy concurrido, pero con el paso de los años y el empeoramiento del estado del agua del Río de la Plata, junto con la decadencia de Puerto Madero, cayó en el abandono. Más tarde, con los rellenos costeros que luego darían lugar a la Reserva Ecológica, el viejo balneario quedó definitivamente inutilizable. Fue recién en 1998, en el marco de la transformación del barrio, que el intendente Fernando de la Rúa inauguró el restaurado paseo del viejo balneario municipal. Luego de la terminación de Puerto Madero, el Ministerio de Obras Públicas amplió la isla artificial extendiendo el relleno costero a lo largo de la Dársena Sur, llegando hasta la boca del Riachuelo. Este sector tomó el nombre de una antigua isla natural llamada Demarchi, y más tarde se amplió para la construcción de la Central Costanera, inaugurada en 1966. Una vez transferidas las tierras a la Corporación Antiguo Puerto Madero, esta se ocupó de escriturar los terrenos a manos de privados. En esta operación se intentó vender también patrimonio público. Tal es el caso del Campo de Deportes del Colegio Nacional de Buenos Aires, previamente instalado desde 1914. Por esta razón, la Corporación Antiguo Puerto Madero mantuvo un litigio con la Universidad de Buenos Aires por la posesión de esas tierras ante lo cual la justicia determinó que los 20 mil m² en avenida de Los Italianos y Macacha Güemes son de la UBA, que es la principal universidad del país. La pelea duró 14 años, porque la UBA no había escriturado el inmueble y así se incluyó en la transferencia de tierras que el Estado Nacional realizó, en 1989, a favor de la Corporación Antiguo Puerto Madero SA, que lo inscribió a su nombre, pero tras los reclamos de la UBA, la Justicia puso fin a la pelea. El gobierno de la ciudad iniciaba, con el asesoramiento del ayuntamiento de Barcelona, los estudios del plan de reciclaje, convocándose en 1991 un concurso nacional de ideas, de donde surgió el "master plan" para el nuevo barrio, del cual surgieron dos ganadores cuyas propuestas se fusionaron a fines de 2002, por lo cual el plan urbano del nuevo barrio fue obra de un equipo formado por los arquitectos Juan Manuel Borthagaray, Cristian Carnicer, Pablo Doval, Enrique García Espil, Mariana Leidemann, Carlos Marré, Rómulo Pérez, Antonio Tufaro y Eugenio Xaus. La realización de dicho plan significó la mayor obra de su tipo jamás realizada en Buenos Aires, con una inversión total por parte del Estado de cerca de 1000 millones de dólares.

La primera etapa de revitalización de Puerto Madero comenzó en 1994, con el reciclaje de los depósitos con fachada de ladrillo en el lado este de los diques, en los cuales se formó un polo gastronómico de varias cuadras de extensión que se puso rápidamente de moda y fue un éxito. En los pisos superiores de los _docks_, se instalaron oficinas y departamentos tipo loft. A partir de 1997, la renovación comenzó del otro lado de los diques: se abrieron numerosas calles, boulevares y avenidas (nombradas posteriormente con nombres de mujeres latinoamericanas de reconocida trayectoria), se crearon plazas y parques como el Micaela Bastidas y el Mujeres Argentinas, se instalaron monumentos y fuentes y se restauró la infraestructura histórica existente, como el paseo de la Costanera Sur y los parques antiguos diseñados en la década de 1920, etc.

A pesar de que el proyecto tuvo en un comienzo algunos detractores, su posterior desarrollo demostró que hasta las estimaciones más optimistas resultaron ser modestas. El barrio se fue convirtiendo en un centro de gran expansión comercial, con la incorporación de oficinas y viviendas familiares y el proyecto de construcción de distintos centros culturales, generándose además un nuevo recorrido turístico con identidad propia.

Con el paso del tiempo numerosas empresas nacionales e internacionales fueron instalándose en el barrio, junto con varios restaurantes, clubes nocturnos y la Universidad Católica Argentina. En octubre de 1999, la transformación del barrio hacia el entretenimiento sumó un elemento de peso, al inaugurarse el Casino Puerto Madero, primer casino de la historia de Buenos Aires, ya que el juego de apuestas estuvo históricamente prohibido en el territorio porteño. Instalando el casino sobre dos barcos anclados, la Lotería Nacional logró sortear la jurisdicción directamente al Estado Nacional, y pudo inaugurarse el emprendimiento, no sin conflictos legales que duraron por lo menos 5 años. Si bien durante la recesión que enfrentó Argentina entre 1998 y 2002 fueron suspendidas muchas obras de gran envergadura planeadas para el barrio, la recuperación que experimenta la economía del país desde el final de la crisis le ha dado un nuevo impulso. En los últimos años se construyeron y están en construcción numerosas torres residenciales de gran categoría, destacándose las Faro, Torres, las Torres Le Parc Puerto Madero, las Torres Mulieris, la Torre Repsol-YPF, o las Torres Renoir todas ellas de más de 130 metros de altura, llegando a 175 metros en el caso de las Renoir y estarán entre las más grandes del país. Al Dique 2 se asoman por el oeste sucesivos pabellones de la Universidad Católica Argentina, mientras que al este, se inauguró el Faena Hotel más Universe el Porteño Building. En la esquina de Aimé Painé (princesa mapuche defensora de los derechos de los indígenas) y Rosario Vera Peñaloza se encuentra la moderna Iglesia Nuestra Señora de la Esperanza inaugurada en 1996 y advocada a Stella Maris, patrona de la Prefectura Naval Argentina. Los muelles que se alinean en correspondencia con el Dique 2 entre el 1400 y el 1500 de la Avenida Moreau de Justo están ocupados en su mayoría por varias facultades y oficinas de la Universidad Católica Argentina y su Pabellón de las Artes, un espacio de muestras de arte al que se accede desde el paseo peatonal. Aquí hay algunos bares y cafés.

Los precios que han alcanzado estos emprendimientos son muy altos, consolidando a Puerto Madero como el barrio más caro de la ciudad. También se proyectan para los próximos años varios hoteles, nuevos comercios, un complejo de cines. Un nuevo parque público de grandes proporciones y numerosas plazas que comenzaron a construirse en diciembre de 2005. El vistoso Puente de la Mujer, obra de Santiago Calatrava, también embellece el barrio desde diciembre de 2001, aún más desde 2005, fecha en la cual un moderno sistema de iluminación fue colocado en el puente que permite ver con facilidad de noche la vista que proporciona. En Azucena Villaflor y Juana Manso se halla el Monumento a Juan Manuel Fangio, escultura en bronce de 3 toneladas del artista español Joaquín Ros Sebaté, que lo muestra junto al Flecha de Plata: un Mercedes Benz de carrera modelo W196. También puede visitarse la elegante Fragata Presidente Sarmiento, amarrada en el Dique 3, primer buque escuela de la Argentina utilizado actualmente como museo. El barrio es una zona intensamente visitada por turistas. Alberga tres hoteles de cinco estrellas, el Buenos Aires Hilton, el Faena Hotel y el Hotel Madero. La Reserva Ecológica no se encuentra dentro de la jurisdicción del barrio, sino en un espacio ganado al río. Bueno acá termino con mi explicación-dijo sonriendo burlonamente-¿entendieron?

-Seeeeee-dijeron los chicos con poco interés.

-Interesante-dijo Stein con su cigarrillo.

-Bien, les tomo una foto-dijo Peter feliz, y de la nada sus brazos se volvieron a llenar de cámaras que quedaban colgadas en ellos.

Todos se posicionaron para las infinitas fotos mientras que Peter les comenzó a tomar fotografías con cada una de las cámaras, una vez concluidas él dice…

-Muy bien, todos al micro que nos vamos a visitar otro lugar de la ciudad-los demás asintieron y se subieron al transporte para emprender tumbo a otro lugar del distrito.

_Acá concluye este capítulo de mi fic, nuevamente siento mucho la tardanza por publicarlo, je bueno me despido._

_-¿será mucho pedir reviews?_


End file.
